


The Cat Mistress: A Subby Domme

by Corvald75



Series: The Cat Mistress [2]
Category: Downfall (Video Games), The Cat Lady (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cum feeding, Domme/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futa, Mistress, Pussy Worship, Sex, Strap-On, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvald75/pseuds/Corvald75
Summary: A few days after the last instalment, Susan Ashworth is now the one on her knees for Mitzi. This time with two different endings!





	1. The Cat Mistress Becomes a Sub

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are above the age of 18 and consent is implied to be given.

For once, Susan wasn’t cold. Even though she was naked, she felt warm. Mitzi had told her to wait for her in the bedroom, and she knew what that meant. She had left her clothes folded on her bed and went to Mitzi’s bedroom and knelt, stealing a long pillow for her knees. Susan could hear the water in the shower as Mitzi cleaned up. Whenever Mitzi was feeling especially dominant, she loved to have Susan worship her, a process that Susan herself loved, yet it did humiliate her to no end. Mitzi would always make sure to be clean for her worship, which Susan was grateful for.

Susan could already feel her wetness grow slightly just thinking about what awaited her. The teasing, the humiliation, the taste of Mitzi… Susan wanted so badly to touch herself, even just a little, but Mitzi hadn’t said she could tease her aching clit. Susan doubted that Mitzi would do anything, she wasn’t a strict Mistress… Susan felt her hand slowly moving towards her opening, but the sound of water stopping brought her hand back to her thighs where they had been for the last fifteen minutes.

Susan stood and grabbed some towels and left Mitzi’s room and walked to the washroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in Mrs. A!” Mistress Mitzi’s voice came from the room. Susan opened the door and brought her head down, in an attempt to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. “And you brought towels! How did you know I forgot them? You’re the best Mrs. A!” Mistress Mitzi said as she took one of the towels from Susan and began to dry her body. Susan stole a quick glance at her form and stared for a moment at Mitzi’s back, her pale skin almost shinning in the light that reflected off the water that still clung to her skin. Her curves having finally began to regrow from her cancer, Susan explored her Mistresses’ body with lustful eyes. How she wanted to make love to her, but she could do nothing at this point. She quickly lowered her eyes again as she saw Mitzi turn.

“Would you mind wrapping my head Mrs. A?” She asked as she turned around again and began to wrap another towel around her waist.

“Of course not, Mistress.” Susan said as she raised her head to see as she wrapped the final towel and began to wrap Mistress’ head in it, making sure carefully wrap her newly growing hair. When she was finished, Susan stood back and kept her eyes down at Mitzi’s feet.

“Ahhh all clean now. Oh, come on now Mrs. A,” Mitzi said bringing a hand to Susan’s chin. “You can look, I know you want too.” Mitzi said with that hint of sensual teasing that sent Susan’s pussy into overdrive. She raised her head with Mitzi’s hand and saw her Mistress from the front for the first time tonight, not that there was much to see. Her towel was wrapped just above her breasts and dropping to about the middle of her thighs, the black and green cotton making it seem like she was wearing a fluffer thicker version of her usual top that Susan loved so much. “Like what you see Mrs. A?”

“Yes Mistress…” Susan muttered as her cheeks flushed red again. She saw Mistress Mitzi crack a small grin as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Follow me then.” She said as she turned and left the washroom, walking toward the room Susan had just left. Stunned for a moment, Susan shook her head out of her cloud and followed her Mistress to her room.


	2. The Foot Fetish Part

Susan entered Mistress Mitzi’s room to see her pulling up a pair of panties that covered her hips, crotch, and very upper thigh in black silk. Seeing her enter, Mitzi spun around.

“How do I look Mrs. A?” She asked Susan. The panties holding to her ass as she spun. Susan looked up at her Mistress’ torso to see her braless, her wonderful breasts swinging as she spun and stopped to look at Susan.

“Wonderful Mistress Mitzi,” Susan said as she lowered her head again. She heard Mitzi giggle which brought the red back to her cheeks.

“Come here then Mrs. A. Kneel for me.” Mitzi said as she flopped onto the bed and grabbed some pillows to prop her bare skin against the wall. Susan walked toward Mitzi’s bed and dropped to her knees between Mistress Mitzi’s legs on the pillow she had knelt on before. She kept her head down as she tried to fight the red in her cheeks. She felt Mitzi’s soft, freshly showered feet trace little patterns on Susan’s bare skin, leaving little goosebumps where they touched. Susan saw as one of Mitzi’s feet rise upward and beginning to play her breasts. Susan’s face flushed even more, especially as she felt her nipples harden with arousal from Mitzi’s teasing.

“Are you liking this Mrs. A?” Mitzi asked as she continued to tease Susan’s breasts. “I didn’t know you liked feet.” Susan felt like her face was as red as it could get.

“No Mistress Mitzi,” Susan stammered out. She didn’t like feet like that, and Mitzi knew that, but she loved to tease Susan how turned on she got when Mitzi teased her like this. “I don’t,” She tried to say before Mitzi began to move her foot again, this time stopping at her chin. She lifted and Susan moved her head with the foot to look at Mistress Mitzi’s form. Her mostly naked form was divine to Susan. Susan could even see a small wet spot on the crotch of Mistress panties. She was as turned on as Susan was. Susan felt as Mitzi’s foot left her chin and dropped down to her lips.

“What was it you were saying Mrs. A?” Mistress Mitzi asked leaving her sole on Susan’s lips. Her cheeks shone red as she caught quick sniffs of Mitzi’s foot, freshly washed and smelling slightly of her vanilla body wash. Worn down by her own arousal and humiliation, Susan lay a kiss on Mitzi’s foot.

“That’s a good girl Mrs. A.” She heard Mitzi say as she continued to kiss her sole. Susan brought her hands up to Mitzi’s foot and held it as she continued to rain kisses on her softness. A few minutes of this kissing passed before Mitzi teased her other foot up Susan’s body and replaced it in her hands. “How about a little lick now Mrs. A?” She asked with a slight wiggle of her toes. Susan stuck out her tongue and gave Mitzi’s foot a little lick. It didn’t taste like much, as she had just washed, but if Susan had to lick Mistress Mitzi’s feet, she liked to do it like this. Although, Susan could get a faint taste of the vanilla from the body wash. A soft moan escaped Mitzi’s mouth.

“Mmmmmm Mrs. A,” Mitzi moaned as she watched Susan lick her foot. Susan looked past Mitzi’s foot to see that she was playing with her own breasts and rubbing her crotch. “For someone who doesn’t like feet, you sure lick them well.”

“Thank you, Mistress Mitzi.” Susan said as she continued to lick.

“Give it one more kiss, then you can stop Mrs. A.” Susan obeyed, and Mitzi dropped her foot and placed them on the floor again. “Come here Mrs. A.” She commanded as she placed a hand on Susan’s face again. She did and she raised herself forward, straightening her back and raising forward towards Mitzi’s face. She leaned forward and her lips met Susan’s and the two shared a passionate kiss. Mitzi was the first to break it, leaving Susan trying to follow her lover’s lips. “Tell me what you want Mrs. A.” Mistress Mitzi asked looked down into Susan’s eyes.


	3. The Mistress Gets Worshiped

“I want to worship you Mistress Mitzi.” Susan said with sensual longing. “Please let me worship you.” Mitzi smiled and scooted back on the bed.

“Then you know where to start Mrs. A.” Mitzi said as she let go of Susan’s face. Knowing this ritual, Susan slid forward to where her thighs were pressed against the bed, and she began to kiss down Mitzi’s neck and down towards her breasts. With her hands, Susan grabbed and began to explore Mitzi’s breasts as she licked around one of her nipples. Susan heard moans of pleasure from Mitzi as she licked around her nipples. Susan took it into her mouth and began to suck on it. She could feel as Mitzi wrapped her legs around Susan’s and as one of Mitzi’s hands went to her crotch.

“That’s a good girl Mrs. A. Fuck you know how to make me happy.” Mitzi moaned as she closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure. Susan let the tit out of her mouth with a soft pop as she flicked Mitzi’s engorged nipple with her tongue before moving on too Mitzi’s other breast and repeating the licking and sucking. She grabbed and pinched the nipple with a free hand. “Mmmm. Not too hard now Mrs. A. I’d hate to cut this short. You can touch yourself a little Mrs. A. No reason I shouldn’t have all the fun.”

“Thank you, Mistress Mitzi.” Susan muttered as she dipped the hand that had been playing with her nipple and began to play with her clit. Susan’s own moans now beginning to escape from her mouth as she sucked and licked Mitzi’s breast.

“Don’t,” Mitzi starts before a deep moan of pleasure shook through her body as she reached hew own edge of orgasm, “don’t you have too much fun now Mrs. A. You cum when I do.” Susan let Mitzi’s breast fall out of her mouth as she took a deep breath and removed her hand from her cunt, it soaked with Susan’s own juices. Mitzi grabbed her hand and brought it to her mouth to taste Susan’s juices.

“Mmmmm,” Mitzi said as she released Susan’s fingers from her mouth. “Now, I think it’s only fair you get to taste me yeah? Would you like that Mrs. A?” Susan felt as her head shook quickly. How she wanted to taste her Mistress. “Close your eyes and beg then.”

“Please Mistress Mitzi,” Susan begged as she closed her eyes. “Please let me taste your juices.” She heard as Mitzi moved her hand for a few moments before telling her to open her mouth. Susan did so and took two fingers from Mitzi into her mouth and as she tasted and sucked her Mistress’s hand clean.

“How do I taste Mrs. A?” Mistress Mitzi asked as she removed her fingers from Susan’s mouth.

“Amazing Mistress,” Susan said as she knelt her head down to Mitzi’s knees and began to kiss around her thighs. Mitzi grinned.

“Would you like more? From the source?”

“Yes Mistress. Please. Please let me worship you.”

“Close your eyes again.” Susan obeyed and she felt Mitzi rise and remove the panties she had put on a few moments ago before sitting down. “You can open now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read the strap-on ending, go to chapter 4. If you want the futa ending, go to chapter 5. If you want both endings, read both :)
> 
> Futa Ending is considered the canon ending.


	4. The Strap-On Ending

“You can open now.” Susan heard Mitzi’s voice come from above her. Susan opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of Mitzi’s freshly shaven pussy, her lips glistening with arousal and her clit engorged. Susan felt as her mouth opened a little and a moan escaped her mouth. She heard Mitzi giggle. “Dig in Mrs. A.” A command Susan didn’t need to hear twice.

“Yes Mitzi.” Susan said quickly as she dug her face into Mitzi’s crotch.

“That’s Mis,” Mitzi started before letting out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Susan begging to explore her pussy. Susan felt as Mitzi grabbed her head and held her face tighter to her pussy. Susan brought her tongue deep into her lover’s pussy, exploring and tasting the familiar hole as she tongue-fucked her. She brought her hands up and grabbed Mitzi’s ass and squeezed it, pulling her even closer. Mitzi gasped again. “That’s… fuck that feels fucking amazing Mrs. A.” Susan felt as Mitzi began to buck her hips against Susan’s face.

“Fuck… Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Mitzi moaned as she removed one of her hands from Susan’s head to rub her clit.

“Please cum Mistress.” Susan begged in between fucks. Mitzi soon gave in and with a long and loud shriek of pleasure, Susan’s face was covered in juices and cum from Mitzi. Her body shaking from the orgasm, Mitzi leaned back, and her limbs went limp as she caught her breath. Susan was licking around Mitzi’s thighs, trying to get as much as Mitzi’s cum when she heard a soft voice from above her.

“Mrs. A…” Mitzi’s voice said weakly in between deep breaths. Susan straightened and looked at her Mistress’ face.

“Yes Mistress?” Susan asked. Mitzi brought out a hand and wrapped it around the back of Susan’s neck and brought her toward her face.

“You weren’t supposed to make me cum so fast.” Mitzi said as she leaned down and began to passionately make out with Susan who returned her kiss. She felt as Mitzi stood and began to drag Susan up with her. The two lovers began to explore each other’s bodies once again, with Mitzi exploring Susan’s own womanhood as Susan explored Mitzi’s back. Mitzi broke the kiss and began to suck and kiss Susan’s neck before whispering into her ear

“My turn,” Mitzi said before pushing Susan onto the bed that she had just sat on. Within moments, Mitzi was on her own knees and was exploring Susan’s cunt as she also seemed to be exploring for something under her bed. “There we are.” She said as she removed her head from Susan’s crotch. Susan was about to beg for her to continue, but Mitzi’s mouth was quickly replaced with a vibrating wand.

A low “Fuuuuuck,” escaped Susan’s mouth as she felt her toes curl in pleasure from the wand.

“You like that Mrs. A?” Mitzi asked, her voice a little deeper and stricter than Susan was used too. But it just made her wetter hearing her talk like that.

“Yes Mistress. Please don’t stop.” Susan begged as Mitzi turned up the intensity of the vibrator and another gasp of pleasure shot up Susan’s spine. Susan felt her own hips begin to buck as her own orgasm began to build. “Please…. Please let me cum…” Susan began to plead.

“Not yet,” Mitzi said, any sense of play gone. She was strict. She was firm. She was dominating. “I want you closer.” She cocked the vibrator up to its maximum intensity and Susan let out almost a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure as she fought to keep her orgasm from flooding over her. She let out heavy breaths as her cunt began to ache from the pleasure.

“Please Mistress Mitzi, please let me cum!” Susan screamed, something she was not used to doing, as her body began to shake as she tried to hold back her orgasm. Mitzi pulled the vibrator away Susan’s cunt and left her shaking, her orgasm begging to be pushed over the edge, yet she could not. Deep breaths escaped Susan’s body as Mitzi got up and walked to her dresser.

“Close your eyes Mrs. A,” She said as she opened the drawer to look for something. “And tease yourself. But don’t cum.” Susan obeyed and slowly began to tease herself as she tried to hear what Mitzi was doing. A minute passed and she could not pick anything out until she felt Mitzi’s soft hands grab Susan’s legs and began to lift them up, resting them on her shoulders. “Open up Mrs. A.” Mitzi’s voice came back in her playful tone. Susan did and saw as Mitzi was now fitted with a pink seven-inch dildo, an odd choice given her affinity for the color black, standing at attention right at the entrance to Susan’s hole. The dildo shone with lube that Mitzi had applied moments before.

“Please fuck me Mistress Mitzi.” Susan begged as she tried to spread her legs and lips to allow her Mistress to fuck her.

“You remember the rules correct Mrs. A?” Mitzi asked Susan as the cock hovered before her cunt. Susan nodded, remembering the two rules they had: no cumming without permission, and never be afraid of the safe word “red”. A wonderful grin crossed her face before she inserted the head of her pink penis into Susan’s wetness. Susan gasped as the cock entered her, stretching her open as more and more of it entered her.

“That’s it Mrs. A,” Mitzi said as she moved into Susan, four inches, five inches. Eventually, after a few moments, Mitzi was balls deep in Susan’s cunt. “How’s it feel Mrs. A? You ready to get what I got last week from Joe?” Susan could only nod as any sound that escaped her mouth was a moan or groan. She could feel the seven inches inside her resting and filling her. It felt fucking amazing. The feeling was quickly replaced as Mitzi began to thrust the cock in and out of her, slowly at first, getting a rhythm before speeding up, each thrust hitting Susan’s g-spot and sending waves of pleasure through Susan’s body.

“Oh, fuck Mistress,” Susan managed to say as body was flooded with pleasure, her breasts shaking as Mitzi fucked her. “Please… please don’t stop.” Mitzi had no intention of stopping. If anything, she was went faster.

“Don’t cum Mrs. A.” Mitzi commanded as she reached for the vibrator she had left on the bed and turned it on. “Not until I tell you to cum.” She said as she placed the orgasm onto her Susan’s clit, adding even more pleasure to her body.

“Please… please Mistress…” Susan struggled to beg as the pleasure began to cloud her mind. “Please let me cum!” Mitzi didn’t answer, but instead began to fuck Susan as fast as she could, each thrust hitting her G-spot before pulling out and hitting it again.

“Cum for me Mrs. A. Cum for Mistress Mitzi.” That was all it took as Susan let go and let out a primal grunt and scream of pleasure as one of the hardest orgasms of her life flooded over Susan’s body, her own cum squirting out of her as the waves washed over her. After what felt like an eternity, Susan’s orgasm finally began to decline as she lay on Mitzi’s bed, exhausted. She felt as Mitzi was lifting her torso up and sitting behind her, Susan’s head resting on Mitzi’s chest.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Susan quietly stated as she tried to catch her breath. A soft hand began to brush Susan’s hair as Mitzi held her close. A soft kiss fell onto her forehead.

“You did amazing Mrs. A.” She said softly, giving another forehead kiss to Susan. “You did better than amazing.” A smile growing onto the twos faces.

“I love you.” They said together as they looked at each other. The two lovers embracing as they rise together, Susan being supported by Mitzi, as the two of them walked to Susan’s bedroom and they lay together, not sleeping just… laying together as they recover their strength. Susan feels as Mitzi rubs her hand on her stomach.

“I love you so much Mrs. A.” She says as they continue their embrace. Susan reaches up and grabs her hand and brings it to her lips for a kiss.

“I love you too Mitzi.”


	5. The Futa Ending

“You can open now.” Susan heard Mitzi’s voice come from above her. Susan opened her eyes and was greeted with a sight she hadn’t expected. A large erect cock stood inches from Susan’s face, its thick shaft throbbed and was painted with some veins and it’s balls were round and large, probably filled with cum.

“Do you like it Mrs. A?” Mitzi asked as she reached down to stroke her cock in front of Susan’s face.

“H… How?” Susan stammered as she felt a little drool escape her mouth, wanting to take the cock into her mouth. Mitzi scooted forward and pressed the head of her cock at Susan’s lips.

“Do you really want to know, or do you my cock in your mouth?” Susan barely needed to answer as she opened her mouth and took Mitzi’s cock into her. Susan brought a spare hand up to begin to stroke Mitzi’s shaft while she played with her cunt. She couldn’t take much of Mitzi’s cock at first, maybe the first inch or so after her head into her mouth, but that didn’t matter to her. The feel of sucking her Mistress’s cock was so good that it didn’t matter. A moan of pleasure escaped from Mitzi as she leaned back and let Susan worship her cock. “I see you like it Mrs. A.” She says with closed eyes. Susan did not answer, her mouth filled with cock. A sharp pain came when Mitzi slapped Susan’s cheek slightly. “Rub my cock on your face and answer me Mrs. A.” Mitzi demanded, her tone sterner than Susan was used to during this style of play. After overcoming the momentary shock, she lowered her head and brought it up under Mitzi’s cock, its form resting over her. Deep breaths brought Mitzi’s scent into her mind.

“Yes Mistress. I like your cock.” Susan panted as she brought out her tongue to lick the under part of the shaft. “I love your cock.” And she did. She loved how huge it was. She loved how it felt in her hand. She loved how it was attached to the person she loved the most. Mitzi moved forward again so that all of her cock and balls were hanging over the bed.

“Don’t forget these Mrs. A.” She teased as she rubbed her balls with a hand. “They need love too.” Susan crawled and began to worship Mitzi’s balls. She took them into her mouth and began to suck and run her tongue across them. While she did this, Mitzi stroked her cock over Susan as she worshiped her full and heavy balls. Susan let Mitzi’s balls drop out of her mouth with a gasp as she felt her orgasm come close. She pulled her hand away from her cunt as she didn’t want her orgasm to come just yet, and neither did Mistress Mitzi.

“Get up Mrs. A.” She commanded as she stood. Susan did so as well as they stood facing each other. Without the extra height from her boots, the two stood at eye level. But something about the way Mitzi looked at Susan made her seem taller. The two lovers began to kiss as they explored each other’s bodies. Susan felt as Mitzi grabbed at her ass, and Mitzi felt as Susan continued to stroke her cock. With a shove, Mitzi pushed Susan away and onto the bed. She bounced slightly and watched as Mitzi and her cock towered over her. A hand reached down and began to rub Susan’s clit and explore her cunt.

“Naughty girl Mrs. A. Look at how wet you got from worshiping my cock.” She retracted her hand and brought it to Susan’s mouth, and she opened to taste her juices. As she did this, Susan felt as Mitzi began to rub the head of her cock onto her opening, getting it wet with her juices. “You want this cock Mrs. A?” Susan nodded. “I want to hear you beg Mrs. A.”

“Please Mistress Mitzi,” Susan begged as she grabbed her legs to hold them open for her cock, trying to get her cock into her. “Please fuck me.” A wicked grin crossed over Mitzi’s face as she grabbed Susan’s thighs and placed her cock at the entrance to Susan’s cunt. With a thrust, three inches of her cock was in Susan’s pussy, sending waves of pleasure through Susan’s body. A scream of pleasure escaping from her mouth as she felt her cunt getting filled with Mitzi’s cock.

“That’s a good girl,” Mitzi grunted as she pushed her cock deeper and deeper into Susan’s cunt. “Fuck this feels amazing.” Five inches. Six Inches. Seven and a half inches of thick cock finially rested as full balls rested on Susan. A moment passed as Susan began to get comfortable with the size of Mitzi’s cock in her before she began to thrust in and out of her. Susan reached down to rub her clit, but Mitzi slapped her hand away.

“No Mrs. A. This is my cunt.” She said as she rubbed Susan’s clit. “You can play with your tits.” Susan cupped her breasts and squeezed as her body was rocked with Mitzi’s fucking.

“Fuck Mistress…” Susan said between thrusts, each one slamming into her G-Spot, “Fuck I’m gonna cum. Please may I cum?” Mitzi didn’t answer, but instead fucked her even faster, rubbing Susan’s clit as she did so. Waves upon waves of pleasure beginning to explode across her body. Even as Susan tried to hold against her orgasm.

“You wanna cum Mrs. A, or do you want my cum?” Mitzi asked as she was fucking her as fast as she could, her own orgasm growing in her balls.

“Both! Please Mistress I want both of us to cum!” Susan screamed as her orgasm began to crest.

“Cum for me Mrs. A. Scream like I screamed.” She said as pounded Susan’s cunt. With a primal scream of pleasure, Susan’s orgasm washed over entire body and sent her into shaking fits. A long “fuuuuck!” coming from her mouth as the waves washed over her body. Mitzi pulled out of Susan and stroked her cock quickly and began to tense up. With a loud long grunt that turned into a moan, rope after rope of thick cum shot out of Mitzi’s dick and painted Susan’s body from her stomach to her face, with some also landing on the sheets of her bed. Mitzi collapsed into a chair that had been against the wall as her legs gave out from the orgasm. The room was silent for a moment, the only sign coming from the deep breaths of both women as they recovered from their orgasm. Eventually, Mitzi stood and began to walk toward Susan as she still lay on the bed. With a few fingers, Mitzi began to collect what cum hadn’t already run off Susan’s body into her hand, and with her other arm she wrapped around Susan’s torso and lifted her into a sitting position.

“Open up Mrs. A.” Mitzi said as she sat next to her. “You said you wanted my cum.” Susan, as she finially came too from her orgasm smiled and opened her mouth to let Mitzi’s fingers into her mouth, sucking the cum off of her fingers. “Don’t swallow yet.” She said as she threw her leg over Susan’s and lowered her weight onto her lap. “I want to taste too.” Mitzi then began to kiss Susan who welcomed the kiss, and the two lovers exchanged the cum from Mitzi between the two, before they both swallowed a little and broke the kiss. “I taste better than Joe.” Mitzi said before standing and offering a hand to Susan, which she took. Mitzi pulled Susan to her feet and wrapped her arm around her torso.

“Did… did I do good Mitzi?” Susan asked as the two began to walk out of Mitzi’s room and back towards the washroom. Mitzi opened the door and they walked toward the shower, turning on the water. She leaned in and gave Susan another kiss.

“You did fucking amazing Mrs. A.” Mitzi said as the two of them stepped into the shower and began to clean themselves from the night of love making. Mitzi’s cock, now a flaccid and soft three inches, hung in the water. As Mitzi cleaned her, Susan caressed her limp cock.

“So… how long is this going to be a thing?” She asked, feeling some blood rush to it as it was being played with again. Mitzi chuckled.

“As long as I want.” She said as it grew harder with each passing moment. “And I can go back and forth whenever I want.” Her cock was now at about half hardness and growing harder with each stroke of Susan’s. The two locked eyes for what felt like an eternity before Susan began to slide back down to her knees and Mitzi turned off the water.


End file.
